This invention discloses an automatic and network-transparent “handover convenience information support” method (HOCIS method) for a subscriber (SUBC) of a primary communications process (PTCP) in which a handover takes place—wherein this handover process can comprise arbitrary times prior to or after the handover actual handover.
“Convenience information support” thereby means inter alia that the subscriber has not necessarily requested the convenience information, but he nevertheless as a rule regards this then unasked-for support as convenient or helpful, such as for example a passenger on a flight regarding associated announcements/references/measures (=convenience information support) at the departure or arrival airport. As opposed to such often uniform measures the convenience information is as a rule individually configurable by someone affected by it. The convenience information for such a subscriber takes place by transferring to him relevant information as regards the actual handover—which can be potential or current or retrospective—during the handover process which was supplied for this by at least one non-human module in at least one system of at least one secondary telecommunications process (STCP) for the subscribers of the primary telecommunications process.